1. Field of Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method to form a predetermined film on a workpiece, a method to form a wiring pattern using the method to form a film, a method to manufacture a semiconductor device, and to an electro-optical device and an electronic device that have the wiring pattern and/or the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
The industrial application of a transferring technique utilizing a laser is disclosed in the related art. For example, techniques called laser thermal transfer and laser-induced thermal imaging (LITI) have been adopted. For example, related art Documents Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-208881 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-249342 disclose techniques in which transferring layers formed on substrates are transferred to workpieces by laser irradiation.